Sonic's Memory Loss
by XXXBloodGirl
Summary: Sonic wakes up remembering nothing, not even his name, abilities, his friends and enemies. When a familiar group of evil people arise again to take over Earth, his friends, and 7 original characters have to collect the Chaos Emeralds to get his memory back. However, Sonic must face many obstacles ahead in order to get his memories back and save the planet again! ONGOING!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

That night in Station Square, citizens panicked as hundreds of missiles and bombs exploded on the streets. The city was in cahoots as more of these evil mechs kept attacking. Every citizen on the street ran away from those grunts as far as possible as to avoid their deadly traps. "Eggman is back!" "Where's GUN?!" "We need help here!" Many citizens said in a hubbub of worried pleas. "Ho-ho-ho!"The evil mad scientist guffawed in his Eggmobile. He wore a pair of goggles on top of his bald head, he wore a second pair of goggles over his eyes, he can a big pink triangular nose, a big brown moustache, wore a red military jacket with gold accents, and black pants and boots with silver accents. "I shall obliterate this city to build my perfect Eggmanland! Hmmm..."The evil mad scientist wondered."Now... where should I start building?" "Eggman! You aren't going to get away with this!" A male turtle cried out. One of Eggman's assistants with a red body threw a bomb at the rebel. "Take this!" The guy hid in his shell anyways and protected himself from that attack. "Save the bombs for later, Orbot!"The yellow assistant scolded him. "Well, Dr. Eggman told me to throw bombs at whoever's talking trash at us!" "ENOUGH OF THIS NONSENSE!"Dr. Eggman raged and grabbed both of his assistants."NOW HELP ME ROUND UP THOSE BLASTED CITIZENS BEFORE-"

The three were interrupted by a blue blur bouncing around and lunging at Eggman's robots, destroying them swiftly. "Sorry, Eggman."The person said as the smoke around him cleared up."But looks like you won't be having anyone to follow your evil schemes!" After the smoke completely cleared up. A young man about 3 ft tall stood in front of the broken robots. He had blue spiky hair, peach skin, large emerald green eyes, blue fur, folded white gloves, and red and white sneakers with gold buckles. "SONIC?!"Dr. Eggman's face turned red at seeing his long-time adversary. He flipped his face to Orbot and Cubot behind him. "YOU TWO TOLD ME THAT YOU CAGED HIM BACK AT MY BASE!" Eggman's voice grew squawkier in increasing fury."HOW COULD YOU TWO MORONS BE SO UNCAREFUL AT A TIME LIKE THIS?! THIS WAS FINALLY MY CHANCE AGAIN TO RECREATE EGGMANLAND!" "Well, boss..."Orbot shook his head wildly in fear. "We thought your other soldiers had it under control!"Cubot answered for his friend. Eggman facepalmed himself."Gaaaahhhh!" "Well, I had a little help from my friends."The hedgehog gestured to several people next to him.

A young two-tailed fox with orange fur and cyan-blue eyes flew up next to him, tails whirling like a helicopter. He also wore white gloves but had a black band on it and he wore similar red-and-white shoes, but had no buckles. A red echidna with long red dreadlocks, purple eyes, fangs, a white crescent birthmark on his chest, spikes on his big white mittens, and red-green-yellow shoes stepped in. A preteen hedgehog with pink fur and hair had emerald green eyes, wore a red-and-white halter dress, matching knee-high boots, gold bracelets around her wrists, and white gloves wielded her red-and-yellow hammer high above her head. "Nothing beats the power of friendship!"The fox hopped up enthusiastically, pumping his fist in the air. "That's right! Nothing beats the power of love EITHER!"The pink hedgehog pumped her fist in the air. "Uhhhhh..." Sonic shifted his feet to another one of her love confessions. Dr. Eggman interrupted the awkward moment. "ENOUGH OF THIS! ATTACK!"

More of Eggman's robots came storming in. Sonic beated them with no problem by curling himself up and homing them. The fox whirled his tails to dodge the incoming robots' attacks and deactivate them by hacking their systems. The echidna repeatedly punched at the robots and sent them flying easily in a cloud of fire as if they were ragdolls. The pink hedgehog swung her hammer in a tornado that she sent dozens of robots flying. Soon, all of Eggman's soldiers were destroyed and defeated. Eggman grasped both sides of his head in agony of his ruined evil plan. "NOOOOOOOO!" "You lose again, Egghead!"Sonic taunted him. "Grrrrrrrrr...I'll be back, you meddling warthog! And I will have my revenge!"Dr. Eggman said as he angrily drove his Egg-Mobile away. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"Dr. Eggman and his two assistants laughed evilly.

"Thanks, guys. I couldn't have done it without you."Sonic said to his friends. "No problem, buddy, we're best friends, remember?"The fox replied with friendly blue eyes. "Yeah, Tails is right! By the way, I wanna go on a date with you, Sonic!"The pink hedgehog chirped with her green eyes glistening at him. Sonic appalled by that sudden show of affection, stepped back nervously in response. "Uhhhh...I hate to break it to you Amy, but... I am not into dates." "Awww!Come on! Please?!"Amy folded her hands with a pleading tone. "Pretty please with a cherry on top?!" The echidna changed the subject. "Ummm...you know? I gotta go back to Angel Island to check that the Master Emerald's still there?Sonic?Tails?You wanna help?" "Yeah!" Sure, Knuckles!" Sonic and Tails said simultaneously. "Alright!To the Tornado!"Tails pointed the direction of his airplane. "Hey!"Amy screamed in annoyance, not liking how she missed her chance of dating the blue hero.

As Sonic and his crew got on the plane, they continued their conversations. "So Knuckles, how's your Emerald doing?"Sonic asked while leaning back on one of the wings. "It's doing fine actually, nothing to worry about."Knuckles replied. "Hmph!"Amy was still staring away from the crew, tapping his finger impatiently against the right rim of the plane, still frustrated about earlier. While Sonic and Knuckles kept talking, Tails looked ahead at the dark storm clouds approaching them. "Uhm..."Tails' face grew fearful. "Guys?" Sonic was the first to notice. "What is it little buddy?"Sonic leaned closer for inspection. Knuckles and Amy did the same. As the dark storm clouds loomed overhead, they struck lightning of many different colors that threatened to destroy everything in their path. "Tails!Get us to Angel Island, quick! The Master Emerald might be in danger!"Knuckles yelled worriedly. "Alright, guys! Hang on!"Tails drove the Tornado down in a nose dive. "WHOAAAA!"Sonic, Knuckles, and Amy wailed as they held onto the plane with all their might.

Unluckily, the clouds followed them like a magnet and shot lightning on one of the plane's wings, sending the plane plummeting down. Sonic stood up glaring at the clouds that shot his best friend's plane. "Alright, that's it!" "SONIC NO!"Tails exclaimed. But it was too late,Sonic had already jumped up and did a Homing Attack on the clouds. The clouds flashed red lightning at Sonic, hitting him in the head, and knocking him unconscious. "SONIC!"Knuckles cried as Tails desparately tried to drive the plane to the falling Sonic, but he was gone through the dark clouds. "NOOOOO!"Amy cried in disbelief with his hands over her eyes. "Heh, heh, heh, you fools will come with us."A sinister voice growled out. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO OUR FRIEND?!"Knuckles roared at the voice. "Hahahahaha!"A raspy, crazy voice rang out. "Wait..."Tails narrowed his eyes at that familiar voice. "Wait...that voice..." The clouds molded together form a pink Zeti with striped horns, green eyes, long tongue, a purple mohawk, and sharp teeth.

"It's Zazz!"Tails said in shock. "And the five us of as well."An elderly voice rang out amongst the storm clouds. The clouds also formed other familiar Zeti as well. An small,old, blue Zeti with tiny horns, black robes, moustache and beard, and purple eyes appeared. Then a big, yellow Zeti with an obese build, and tiny red eyes appeared. A green, curvy Zeti with blue eyes, painted nails. and long green hair appeared too. A small, lanky Zeti with indigo bangs and slouching figure appeared. And last but not least, a giant red Zeti with large black horns, purple eyes and turquoise nails appeared too. "It's them!The Zeti!They're back!" Tails also added.

"Yes, Tails. We came back from the Lost Hex after that fool imprisoned us and after that meddling hedgehog defeated us last time!"Zavok, the leader of the Deadly Six announced. "We came to planet Earth to absorb the energy of it as well."Master Zik said. "SO YOU WERE THE ONES WHO WERE DRAINING THE LIFE OUT OF THE LOST HEX AND US AS WELL!"Knuckles yelled with his teeth gritted. "That's right, boy."Zeena said as she flipped her hair flirtatiously. "We almost succeeded until that tacky excuse of a cockroach ran up and ruined EVERYTHING!" Amy Rose jumped up hearing Zeena's insult about Sonic. "HOW DARE YOU CALL MY BOYFRIEND THAT!WHAT DID YOU DO TO SONIC?!"Amy lifted her hammer towards the cloud-shaped like Zeena. "He's your boyfriend?Oh please, try to find a more good-looking instead!"Zeena sneered in response. "Why you-!"Amy growled back, clenching her hammer. Tails and Knuckles motioned her to calm down. "I'm hungry, boss!When can I eat?! I'M STARVING!"Zomom complained. "Don't be such a whiner, Zomom,"Zor said with depressed eyes."It's what I do!" "ANYWAYS!"Zavok boomed, frustrated at his teammates' petty disputes. "We have work to do! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Zavok and the others laughed malevolently as they drag the imprisoned Tails, Knuckles , and Amy away...


	2. Chapter 1:Falling

**Chapter 1:Falling...**

_I was falling into darkness. Images flickered in my head like blur that I couldn't even get a close look at them. Where? Where am I? ... I still felt the cold wind rushing through my body, ruffling my fur and hair. Am I alone? I felt like I was falling into an infinite sky of black, with no stars to illuminate the way to my path. When will this end?_

SPLASH!

A young human girl who was sleeping in her bed was suddenly awoken by the loud crash that landed in her in-built swimming pool in her backyard. Her red-hair was messy and she had drool running from her mouth. The girl rubbed her brown eyes sleepily. *Yawn* and she stretched her arms. "What's that sound?" She placed her feet into her white bunny slippers and grabbed her pink bathrobe from her chair. She tiptoed downstairs as to not wake her relatives and went to the backyard. "Who's taking a swim in my patio?"The human girl said, rubbing her eyes again. As she opened the door to the patio, her eyes widened in shock as she saw an unconscious boy at the bottom of her swimming pool.

_What?I can't breathe!W-water?!I gotta get up!C'mon!C'mon! GET UP!_

Without thinking, the human girl took off her slippers,held her breath,plunged into the water, and she grabbed the still-unconscious boy as she forced her way up to the surface. *Gasp**Gasp**Gasp*The human girl took deep breaths as she heaved in the smell of chlorine then looked at the hedgehog boy, his eyes still closed. She then carried him bridal-style and placed him on the ground before she climbed out of the pool as well. The girl, still panting in exhaustion and worry, moved her bare hand across the boy's face for any signs of breathing. She then paused for a moment and she rested her ear on his chest. _Lub-dub lub-dub lub-dub lub-dub lub-dub lub-dub lub-dub..._Hearing his slowing heartbeat relieved the girl of her worries about his life. Carrying the boy in a bridal carry again, she grabs a towel to drive the boy and herself before returning to her house. As she opened the backyard door again with a rough slide on one hand and the boy in the other hand, she tripped and landed on the floor with a huge "OOF!" with the boy.

Her father was already in the living room and heard the commotion. "Bliss?!What are you doing here at this hour?!"The girl flinched as Bliss' father moved toward her in the darkness with only the water serving as the light source for them. he then smells chlorine and saw that her hair was strangly as if was soaked with water. "And you're wet!" "Dad! I can explain-" "No more excuses!Your mom and I are fed up with your whimsies!Now go upstairs and wash up!" "But Dad! He needs help!"Bliss cried and she pointed at the unconscious hedgehog before him. Bliss' dad's eyes widened, "Oh dear..."he muttered as he carried the hedgehog to a sofa and then quickly dialed the ambulance on his phone. "Ug...hhh..."The hedgehog slowly woke up with only slightly-opened eyelids. Bliss looked at the waking hedgehog and yelled,"Dad!He's awake now!" Bliss' dad then looked back and sputtered on his phone,"N-never mind, he's waking up!"He put the phone back where it came from and rushed to his daughter and the waking patient.

Her father gently pressed him down to rest. "You need to keep resting."Bliss' father told the half-awake hedgehog. "You're still weak from drowning in our pool." "Eh...Uh..."The hedgehog's tired, dull green eyes looked at the seemingly blurry faces before him. _Who...?Are... You?..._ But he could not get the words out of his mouth and he closed his eyes again, falling asleep immediately. Bliss' father relaxed from bending down and he stood up, watching the hedgehog's chest peacefully rise and fall with his breathing. "So... what are we gonna do with him?"Bliss asked curiously. "We're just going to keep him here until his family comes for him."Her father replied to her. "We'll call a doctor here first thing in the morning to make sure he's fine." "Sounds good to me!"Bliss happily said as she skipped upstairs to take a shower.

After 30 minutes of showering, drying her hair with a towel, and putting newly picked-out sleepclothes on. She tiptoed downstairs to look at the still-sleeping hedgehog on the sofa. Her father was still there, he put a burgundy-colored blanket over him and watched over him. Bliss quickly tiptoed back up before her father could notice she wasn't in bed again and quietly rushed to her bedroom. As she crept into her bed while draping her tangerine-colored quilt over her body, she quietly whispered to herself about the boy's condition. "Is he going to be okay?" "Who is he?" "Is he an alien?" "What's he doing here?" "How did he fall from the sky?""What's happening?"But she soon fell asleep after asking these questions to herself, dreaming of wild fantasies as usual until the next morning...


	3. Chapter 2:The Next Morning

**Chapter 2:The Next Morning...**

_U...g...h... __Where am I again? I remember falling into water, chlorine water specifically. Plus, I remember hearing voices earlier. _The words from last night echoed in the young hedgehog's mind._ "...He needs help!" "You neeee.. keep weak from drow..."_The young hedgehog slowly opened his eyes and shook his head at the slight dizziness he felt. When his vision cleared, he looked and found a a burgundy blanket draped over him. He also found out he wasn't wearing shoes, he was barefoot and wore white socks instead. He also was not wearing his gloves either, exposing his peach-colored hands with no nails. As he slowly sat up from the sofa he was resting on, he stretched his arms and yawned. He looked around the living room, it was not too shabby. It had wooden flooring, multiple portraits hung on the walls, a giant TV, and multicultural- styled rugs and carpets. *Whistle*"Looks like someone's got snazzy taste there!"He said to himself. He then looked around for people inside the living room. "Uhm?Hello?!Is anyone here?!"The boy called out through his hands. No answer. "Hm!Maybe they went out to grab a bite or something!"He said with a finger to his chin and walked around a bit.

*ding-dong* The doorbell rang. "Who is it?!"The boy called. He then ran to the front door which was obviously to his right. He looked through the eyehole that was on the mahogany door. It was a man in a khaki trenchcoat fumbling through his keys. The boy opened the door for him anyways. "Thank you."The man said to him. "No problem!"The boy responded happily. "Are you feeling any better young man?You almost drowned in our pool yesterday."The man said as he organized his groceries. "Yeah, Im fine, thanks for saving me."The hedgehog paused for a minute and suddenly remembered a second person. "Who was that guy next to you by the way?" "That was my daughter,"the man said as he took a pair of new white gloves out. "She was the one who saved you out of the pool." "Well, I thank her anyways and thank you for taking care of me, mister!"The boy cheerfully said with his thumb pointed against his own peach-bellied chest. "You're welcome."The man gruffly said as he still searched through his groceries. The boy leaned in to help right away. But Bliss' father waved his hand 'no' at him. "No, its okay, I got this." The young hedgehog still didn't give up, "C'mon, you walked all the way here carrying these heavy bags!Of course you need help!"

"Listen!I said I'm fine!"Bliss' father finally broke out, scaring the young hedgehog. Bliss' father then saw his scared expression and immediately calmed down. "Sorry..." He apologized to him quietly. "Nah, it's cool!"The hedgehog shrugged with a smile. "Now, please let me help you carry these things to the kitchen." The young hedgehog quickly grabbed a few grocery bags and ran back and forth, repeating the pattern until all grocery bags were in the kitchen. The young hedgehog then clapped the dust off his bare hands and put his hands on his hips. "There!That should do it!"He said with a smile at Bliss' dad. Bliss' dad, surprised by the heroic optimism the young boy just displayed right there, he asked him,"How can you be so cheerful all the time? You just fell from the sky and drowned in our pool!" The young man just crossed his arms and said,"And who says that I can't be cheerful all the time?Its all over now, look at me!Im fine!" "Yes, but you still are in the process of healing!"Bliss' dad approached the boy, grasped him by the left shoulder, and walked over to the same sofa he was sleeping on. "Now, go back to rest, young man!I already called the doctor earlier to make sure you're okay. And after that, we need to wait for your family to come-" The young hedgehog broke away from his grasp and held his hands in front of him, motioning Bliss' dad to stop in front of him.

"Alright, listen pal, I said Im fine and now I have to go do something important." The boy abruptly walked around the stern man and then paused. "Wait? What was I doing again?" The boy rubbed his blue furry head in confusion. _That's right..._ He thought to himself while tapping his finger to his chin. _What was I doing earlier? All I could remember...were... _A sudden image of himself hurling himself at the storm clouds suddenly flashed in his mind. "Um, excuse me mister?"Bliss' dad stared at the boy impatiently. The boy did not like being called "Mister". He turned around, lifted up a finger, and announced,"Just call me...um...!" Bliss' dad cocked an eyebrow at him."What?" The boy kept humming, tapping his chin, and tapping his foot on the ground."Oh!Call me Blue! Blue The Hedgehog!" Bliss' dad sighed in annoyance and said,"Alright, alright. Blue?" "Hm?"Blue asked. "*Sigh*You can get out of here until you recover, I promise. Just please, get some rest alright?"Bliss' dad said to him.

Blue immediately did a thumbs-up at him. "Okay, pal!" He then went running around the mansion like a little kid to explore the place. A knock was heard at the door. "Oh! She's here!" Bliss' dad opened the front door for an purple octopus with gray eyes holding a first aid kit in one of her tentacles. "Dr. Scallop, please, come in." Bliss' father beckoned the doctor to enter. "Thank you Mr. Inn, this will not take long." She finally caught her eyes on Blue. "This is the patient you have been talking about right?" "That's him."Mr. Inn nodded. Blue waved hello to her immediately. "Hi!" "Hello young man, what's your name?" Blue squinted his eyes and scratched the left side of his furry blue hair as he tried to remember his own name. "Hmmm...I can't remember." The doctor's gray eyes widened in surprise and worry. "You do not remember?" "Sorry ma'am I don't. But no worries!"Blue lifted his index finger in the air. "We'll find them back soon enough!"Blue answered hopefully. "Well, young man before we fix your memory loss, I need to do multiple checkups on you."The doctor said as she pulled out a stethoscope, syringe, reflex hammer, thermometer, and other medical supplies.

Doctor Scallop put on the stethoscope first and placed the circle on his chest. "Now breathe in." Blue inhaled. "And breathe out."Blue then exhaled. After multiple uncomfortable auscultations on the rest of his body(back and stomach) that invaded his personal space, she took off her stethoscope and said to Mr. Inn,"He has been exercising a lot everyday. His organs are working well." Mr. Inn nodded his head,"Good." While she moved to the instrument to check his ears, she asked Blue,"So, what happened to you that brought my attention?" "The only thing I remember was falling from the sky after jumping up at the storm clouds and getting shot down by them into a pool."He answered from what he could gain from his last memory. Mr. Inn put a hand on his forehead and gasped deeply in frustration. While Dr. Scallop raised an eye ridge at Blue's response about his reckless act. "...And why exactly did you that, young man?" Blue squinted and scratched his furry head again. "...Mmmmm...I can't remember why either. "He abruptly stood up and raised a finger."BUT I do know that the storm clouds were a threat!" "Please sit back down." Blue plopped himself down with a gruff and hands on his chin in tiredness. Dr. Scallop then held up the reflex hammer to Blue's knee. "Now when I knock this hammer on your knee, try to kick as quick as you can." Blue nodded. To her surprise, whenever just the tip of her hammer touched his knee, he reacted with a kick each time. Even Mr. Inn was surprised as Blue's quick reflexes and timing.

"Astounding!Your reflexes are even swifter than I had predicted!" Blue just ruffled his hair and said,"Well, that's what I now remember of myself so far. I dont remember exercising so much though."Blue said with a confused look on his face while continuing to scratch the side of his head and trying to remember more. "You appear to have amnesia after that storm cloud struck you in the head." "Is there any way I can get all of my memories back?"Blue asked concerned. Dr. Scallop thought for a few minutes. "Unfortunately, there is no cure for it. You will have find the answers yourself with the assistance of other people." She answered while packing all her medical supplies back in her kit. "Oh okay!"Blue did a thumbs up. "I'll just go around asking everyone!" Dr. Scallop gave Mr. Inn a funny look, Mr Inn just responded with his arms up,"Don't ask me, he's always been like that after my daughter and I saved him from drowning in our pool." "Very well, I hope his recklessness does not get him and you in...so much trouble." said sternly as she exited through the front door. "Good day to you sir." "Good day to you, ."Mr. Inn replied as he shut the door.

"*Sigh*Blue stood up quickly to stretch his arms and his legs. "Finally!How long did I have to stay still for her to keep checking me? Talk about bother!" "Listen to me, Blue, you are not getting out of here until someone picks you up, alright? Where are your parents?" Blue simply shrugged and casually walked past Mr. Inn to the front door."I don't know, and besides, I am old enough to take care of myself, so if you don't mind I'll be going. But hey, thanks for keeping me in, pal!Bye!" But Mr. Inn rushed in and blocked the front door before Blue can exit it. "Oh no you don't! " "What?I just don't want you to get involved in my problems, I talready told you, I can handle myself just fine!"Blue said to Mr. Inn exasperated. Mr. Inn finally gives in and steps aside,"Alright, alright. Fine, you can go, but who will help you recover from your memory loss?The doctor said-" Sonic just shoved that off with a flip of a hand and replied. "Exactly, I am just going to talk to everyone I meet!Oh, and I forgot, tell your daughter I said 'thanks' to her too." Then Blue simply opened the door and ran off. Mr. Inn then closed and locked the door put his hands on his face and sighed at the hedgehog's carefree attitude. _What other terrible thing is going to happen to him next? _Mr. Inn thought to himself as he sat on the couch to contemplate about this situation.


	4. Chapter 3:Meeting Old Enemies!

**Chapter 3:Meeting Old Enemies!**

**So anyways, I am still keeping the brand new voice actors for the whole Sonic cast. However the people who voices Bliss' dad is David Humphrey(first voice of Shadow The Hedgehog), Bliss is voiced by Jennifer Doulliard(voice of Amy Rose in Sonic Adventure series and Sonic Heroes),Zeke is voiced by Ryan Drummond(original voice actor for the canon Sonic and was a one-time voice actor for Knuckles in Sonic Shuffle), and Dusk is voiced by Amy Palant(voice actor for Tails in Sonic X and during 2005-2010. The earlier voice actors for Tails went through deeper voice changes, so I couldn't choose them. Sorry.)**

As Blue ran away from Mr. Inn's house, he took in the sights that unfolded before him. The spring blossoms growing on trees and from stems were flittering their lovely petals away while the wind carried them. As he ran through the petals on the sidewalk, the wind caused by his movement followed him. He closed his eyes and inhaled the smell of spring air as he kept his shoeless feet moving. He hoped that somehow, the petals and the aroma would somehow bring his memories back. The petals drifting apart from from their flowers represented the feeling of loss that burdened him at the most. He still had pieces of his recollections shattered and not yet put together. But he still hid all that with his trademark laidback attitude and tried his best to keep moving forward. As he crossed the street, he _hears_ the sound of rustling foliage. Stopping in his tracks, he looked around for anyone who was spying on him. "Hello? I know you're out there!" No response. "Don't worry, I won't bite!" Blue added cheerfully. A young human girl then slowly poked out of the had long black and red hair, fair skin, and red eyes, had little black and red bat wings, and was in a wheelchair.

"Oh, hello there! I'm... uhhh...just call me Blue for now, 'kay?" The young girl still didn't come out of the bushes, she slipped back into her hiding place again, still eyeing the blue hedgehog. "Hey, what are you afraid of, little guy?I'm not gonna hurt you?"Blue said again to the scared human. The girl quietly asked,"Will you tell on me?" Blue didn't hear it and he put a hand to his ear and leaned closer to the girl. "What?" "I said, will you tell on me?" The girl said a little louder so that Blue could hear. Blue shook his head,"What?No. I just wanna see why you're hiding. I wont hurt you, see?" The girl finally poked her head again out of the bushes, still unsure about trusting the stranger. Blue still had his arms out in a welcome expression. "See?I ain't a bad guy!" The girl paused in thought and he finally emerged slowly from the bushes. She wore a pair of white shorts, pale red T-shirt, and black sneakers, but they were covered with leaves and dirt from hiding in the foliage. "So, where were you going?I can help you along the way." The young girl looked down in a shy manner and said,"I'm going to meet my friends in that house." "Who's house?"Blue asked her. The young girl pointed to the direction behind Blue. "Okay, Ill take you there!"Blue happily responded. "Thank you so much!Sir!" The young gratefully said."Just call me Blue, okay?"

"Okay...Mr. Blue." "*Sigh*"Blue put a hand to his face. _Sh__e reminds me of someone...wait?Who was that "someone"?_ "Ummmm, sir?"The girl tapped Blue's arm. "Wha-oh!Sorry! You reminded me of someone, but unfortunately, I cant remember who ththat person was..."Blue then walked with the little human girl with his arm around her. "So I didn't quite catch your name yet. What's your name?" The girl quietly responded,"Dusk..." "Um, what was it again?" "Dusk."The girl answered a little louder. "Oh, okay Dusk, to your friends' house we go!Lead the way, buddy!" Dusk then pointed to the directions to her current destination. "So who are your friends, Dusk?" "Bliss Inn and Zeke Gearsome, they were the only friends I had since I was a toddler." The girl answered quietly. _ Hmmmm...she reminds me of someone else too... who was that someone too? _ "_Nice to meet you Sonic!" __I heard a young kid's voice in my head, was it ... Dusk's? Did I know her before?No! She was unfamiliar with me when I met her. _My head pounded as I collapsed on the sidewalk next to Dusk. "Arrrrrgggghhh!"I howled in pain as more flickering images and hallucinations flooded my mind. "Blue!"I heard Dusk scream at me but the last syllables were drowned out as I got lost in the moment. I saw several images of an orange furred, two-tailed fox and I returned to reality in a flash of white.

"Blue!"Dusk rushed to me and tried to pull me up. "Are...are you alright?"As I looked at her while trying to shake the voices and images out of my head. "I stood up on my own two feet while wobbling a bit from the aftereffects. "...Yeah. Im fine. Nothing to worry about! Just something that I kinda where were we? Then I remembered something about someone's last name called, "Inn". "Wait...you said one of your friends' last names was "Inn" right?" "Yes." I stopped in my path. "Inn, huh?I just left his house." Dusk's eyes widened. "Wait? You already been there?." "Yeah, they saved me last night." "They saved you?" "Yeah, I was falling from the sky out cold, I splashed into a pool, they took me in, and they took care of me until I was ready to go on my own." "Oh, I know what it feels like to be taken in by them too." "You do?"Blue asked her. "Yeah, people always made fun of me because I was born with black and red hair and red eyes. They tell me that there's no one weird like me. And that's when...I was kept from the outside world in my house for many years..." I kept on listening to him while walking. "It was until Bliss Inn and Zeke Gearsome befirended me a year ago, thats when I was finally determined to explore the outside world. But my dad wouldnt approve though...I kept sneaking out to see my new friends, but my dad always told me not to. He never punished though, he was too nice to."

_Looks like you got a rough life, pal, I feel so sorry for you. _ "Sorry about what you went through, but at least you have people accepting you as you are right?" "Mm"Dusk nodded. "Ok, here we are again."I announced as we stopped by that same house I just left. "Thank you, Blue!" Dusk rushed up the steps and pressed the doorbell. No response. Dusk then tried knocking on the door, no response either. "Bliss?!Zeke?!" Dusk called. No response again. "I don't they're home right now, Dusk. We can come back later." I said to her. "What?Why would they leave me?" Dusk said letting her arms dangle by her sides in disappointment. "Look pal, they would never leave you hanging. Friends always keep their promises, right?"I reassured her. We were then alarmed by a huge number of GUN trucks rushing by them. "What's going on?!"I exclaimed. "Blue,look!"Dusk said pointing at something. I ran up the steps and I couldn't believe what's happening! There were storm clouds with pink-colored lightning in the distance! Those clouds were the same ones from my memory!

"That's where Bliss and Zeke go to school!"Dusk said with wide eyes. I kept staring at those storm clouds, wondering what we should do. I couldn't stand the idea of getting innocents hurt. As I kept looking at those clouds with a serious expression on my face, something snapped in me and I quickly ran off to that direction, ignoring the pain of not wearing shoes while gravel pressed under my feet. "Stay here, Dusk!" "No!I'm going!I can't get my friends hurt there!" Dusk followed behind me as we ran down to where the dark clouds were. As we neared the zone, GUN trucks blocked our way and soldiers told us to stay back. Dusk and I ran to them. "Kids!You have to stay back! There is an enemy attack here!" "But we have to get in there!"I yelled desperately. "Sorry, but no. Orders are orders. I glared at the clouds and the thing that snapped inside of me just got more painful. I clenched my fist, there was no way I could keep these innocents getting hurt like that. I quickly ducked under the "Do Not Cross" yellow bands and ran past the GUN soldiers and trucks. "Hey!Get back here!" A GUN soldier yelled at me. Several GUN soldiers tried to pummel me to the ground but I dodged all their attacks with no problem._ Hey, the doc's right, I really do have sweet reflexes!_

"Sorry, guys! But a hedgehog's gotta do what a hedgehog's gotta do!"I said while running past them and calling Dusk over. "Hey, Dusk!You wanna help?!C'mon, there's no time to waste, buddy!"Dusk paused and then ducked under the "Do Not Cross" bands and ran with me to that danger zone. "Okay, the school's right in front of us, we just gotta keep moving!" Dusk said as we past an army of GUN soldiers gunning away at the robots that were hurting citizens. We dodged several robots and helped rescue civilians from them. When we were done, we headed straight towards our destination point. We ran to the schoolyard and sports field with robots still battling out with the GUN soldiers."Bliss?!Zeke?!"Dusk called out with her hands out. "Where are you?!" "Bliss?!Zeke?!" Dusk called again. I saw a blast of fire come towards us. "LOOK OUT!"I grabbed Dusk in my arms and we leaped out of the way. "Dusk!"We heard a male voice call out to us. "Zeke!" Dusk yelled and looked around for the source of the sound as the haze cleared. A large robot with a silver body and blue eyes stared at us as he carried a red-haired coughing human girl by his side. "Are you alright?!"The boy said to Dusk, worriedly. "Zeke!Bliss!"Dusk ran towards him and I followed suit.

As I finally caught up with them. They stared at me in surprise. "You're here?!"The girl asked me with her brown eyes widened. "Who the heck is he?!"The older boy asked Dusk. "No time to ask!We gotta get everybody out of here!"I shouted to them. They all looked at each other frantically and we trudged off across the green turf. The robots were pretty powerful, but they weren't as quick as I was. I dodged several attacks from them and I just picked up wounded citizens as I ran across the field. Zeke, as I heard Dusk call him, he was using his inbuilt smokescreen to blind the enemy mechs. Bliss, that girl, was also dodging but she distracted the robots away from hurting the citizens. When all of them were defeated by the GUN soldiers and police, the storm clouds swirled to form a large pink face with striped horns. "Hahahehehehaha!"A maniacal laughter rang out of his mouth. We braced ourselves as we faced our next enemy. Then the face stared down at me, like he knew me before. "Who are you?! And why are you attacking us?!"One of the GUN generals demanded. "Hehehehehehahaha!I'm Zazz!One of the members of the Deadly Six!"The face said while sticking out his long blue tongue and laughing maniacally again.

We all stared at one another mumbling, "Zazz?","Deadly Six?" "Who are they?!". "We came here to take over the world!And soon you'll all be dying or turned into our pets!Nyahahahahaha!" I stepped up and glared at Zazz. "What are you up to this time?!" "Well, if it isn't the stinkin' blue hedgehog again, its been a while since we beat each other to the ground!" "What?"My eyes widened as he said that to me, we actually met before?! "You know this guy?!"Zeke asked me. "No, I mean-I-I can't remember meeting him before..."I stuttered. "Hm?Why the sad look, Sonic?!You hurt 'cause boss shot you last night?!Well, Too BAD!HAHAHAHAHA!" _Sonic? _I tried to think for a few seconds about what he just said. Then I finally got it, that must have been the source of my amnesia! "So your boss did this to me!"I yelled at him in anger and jabbed a finger at him. "Your boss was the one who wiped my memories out!Now, tell me what you and your pals are up to, Zazz!" "We're going to use that same machine Egghead built for us to drain the world up and brainwash everyone on Earth! Soon, you'll be going too!HARHARHARHAR!" I gritted my teeth and looked up at him. There was no way I could let them get away with this!

Then, a blue airplane named,"Tornado" whizzed past Zazz's head. "Why you little-!" Before Zazz could respond back, a pink girl slammed her hammer into his face. "OWWWWWWWW, MY NOSE!" "Sorry!"The girl replied playfully. "The machine controlling the storm is in Zazz's face!We gotta deactivate it from the inside!" A familiar boy from dreams driving the plane said. "Leave it to me!"The older boy said,jumping off the plane and gliding towards Zazz's mouth with his big red dreadlocks. "Knuckles, dont!"The young boy cried. But he already went into Zazz's moth anyway. "Hey!"I waved over the people on the plane. "Can I help?!" The boy looked down at me with widened eyes and a huge smile appeared on his face. "Sonic?!" I couldn't believe they all called me "Sonic" again. "I'm sorry-what?!" I put a hand to my ear. But before the boy could respond,"Zazz fired pink stars out of his mouth, the boy swerved to dodge them. "Alright, Sonic!Hop on!"The boy said as he drove towards me and I hopped on the plane with no problem. "Okay, drop me in there and Ill save that guy and deactivate the machine!" "Roger that!"The boy replied. As he drove around the pink stars Zazz was hurling at us through his eyes and mouth, I waited for the plane to be close enough to jumo through the mouth.

I jumped through the mouth and landed with a thud. "I ran through the dark pink storm-clouds and I tried to find that guy and that machine. Unfortunately, Zazz had some friends waiting for intruders to take out. They were made out of dark pink storm clouds and had yellow eyes. I had to fight my way through them by simply jumping around, dodging, punching, and kicking. They were harder to defeat than I thought. As I kept venturing through the storm cloud tunnels, I heard a loud "crash","bang", and I smelled smoke. In Zazz's main control room, the same guy that went through Zazz's mouth was easily defeating those storm creatures by himself. When he finished defeating all of them, he looked up at me with those purple eyes and said,"Sonic, where were you?We've been looking everywhere for you!" I was puzzled. "Uhhh...what?Sonic-who?" He widened his eyes and he said,"Sonic?"He rushed closer to me, grabbed my shoulders, and shook me frantically. "You ARE Sonic! Remember me?!I am Knuckles The Echidna!Your rival and one of your best friends!Sonic!" I slowly backed away with my arms in front of me. "Sorry, I think you mistook me for someone else, I don't know you." Before he could say another word, the real Zazz in the flesh appeared in front of us. "Hahahahahaha!Get ready boys for the best fight of your life!" Zazz lunged at us, but we dodged out of the way just in time. "We gotta shut down that machine!"I said to my ally, pointing up at the large pink-glowing machine-tower full with stairs and ladders in front of us.

"Alright, what's the plan?"He asked me. "You distract Zazz while I go up there and shut it down." "Oh why do you always have to be the leader?"He groaned. "No time for questions, just do it!"I told him quickly as Zazz lunged into us again and we dodged again. I ran up the stairs as quick as I could."Hyehehehehehe!Prepare to be pawned, you stupid echidna!" The man angered at that statement raised his spiked fists up and lunged towards Zazz."GRRRRRRRRR!BRING IT ON,YOU CRAZY FREAK!" He tried to punch Zazz but Zazz simply jumped out of the way and managed to deliver a series of punches to him. "Arrgh!"The boy said in pain and he punched Zazz HARD, making a crater under Zazz's body. "YOWWWWWWW!"Zazz wailed. Meanwhile, while I ran up the stairs, I had to defeat more enemies along the way and dodge large,pink razors to make my way to the top. Thankfully, I was pretty quick, but not super-quick though, it would be more fun if I could run up walls and burst through enemies and objects at the speed of a blur and sound. I even had to do the same thing while climbing up the ladders above me, which was a lot slower and less fun for me. When I finally reached the top of the tower, I looked for the off-switch, there was a large magenta switch in a glass case. I took up a crowbar from nearby and I swang it as hard as I could to break the glass. By the time I got through, I quickly pulled the switch.

Instantly, all the machines in this giant storm cloud shaped like Zazz's face shut down. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!"Zazz wailed in horror as he watched his prized machine fall apart. I tried my best to hold my balance on the collapsing machine-tower. "Wh-whoaaaa!" But I fell off anyways, "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"I screamed as the air around me rushed past me so quickly as I fell down. "I got you!"I heard that boy's voice as I felt arms wrapped around me firmly and the air stopped rushing so fast. The boy carrying me was gliding with his long red dreadlocks. Then we landed on the other boy's plane as we watched the remains of the storm cloud disappear with Zazz and the remains of his machine. "Sonic!"Another set of arms embraced me and this time, it was that hammer-wielding girl in a red dress. "H-hey!Cut it out!"I told her, confused and clearly uncomfortable. "Awwww!Sonic, we looked everywhere for you after Zavok knocked you out! Im so happy youre alive!"The girl said as she hugged me tighter. "Hey!I don't know any of you!You mind telling me what's going on?!"I asked. The three of them widened their eyes and gaped their eyes at my response. "Sonic...what happened to you?"The two-tailed boy driving the plane asked me with a sad tone. At the same time, I felt sad too. The plane landed smoothly, with Bliss, Dusk, and Zeke happily rushing to us. "That was so cool!The way you guys were facing that guy head-on was AWESOME!How did you guys do that?!"Bliss asked excitedly.

We stayed silent, and Bliss dropped the smile. "What's ... wrong?..." We all stayed quiet as the boy, girl, and older boy stared at me in concern. "Sonic?"The girl asked. "You don't remember us?" The young boy quietly asked. "I'm sorry, I don't. And who is Sonic?"I asked them. They all looked at each other frantically. "Sonic, it's us!Knuckles, Amy, and me:Tails! You dont remember?!"The young boy asked his glistening tears in his sky-blue eyes. Bliss, Zeke, and Dusk stayed quiet while they just looked at each other with heads down in sorrow. As the sky turned blue again after Zazz left, we just stayed quiet for a little while. _Who are these people?And who am I? _I wondered in my mind as a bright glowing purple jewel floated down to us.


	5. Chapter 4:You Can't Remember Pt1

**Chapter 4:You Can't Remember Anything About Us?Part 1**

**Okay, I decided Dusk is a female and there will be MANY shout-outs made from the Sonic games franchise! NOW GO ON!**

The three of them kept staring at me with worry on their faces. "Sonic..."The boy with the orange fur said to me. "Remember me?"He pointed to himself. "I'm Tails! Your best friend!We were like brothers to each other!"He hugged me tightly in an embrace,his head buried in my chest. "S-Sonic...you gotta remember!Please!"The boy said between sniffles. I didn't like it when people cried, it split my heart in two to watch such a sight. I said to him,"I-I wish I could do something about it, but if I really am the one you were looking for, then I will do my best to help,so please, don't cry."I said to him consolingly, stroking his back gently even though I didn't know who he was. Meanwhile, the older guy I teamed up with earlier sensed the purple glowing gem above us. "You guys...its a Chaos Emerald!"The guy said. "Chaos Emeralds?"Zeke questioned."I thought those were a myth!" We all looked up at the glowing purple jewel floating above us. "Zazz must've have dropped this after we shut down his machine!"The older guy said and then faced Zeke. "And no-Chaos Emeralds DO in fact, exist and so does the Master Emerald, which I guard!"

Dusk gaped at the older guy. "You're a descendant of the Knuckles Clan?!" The older guy said."Yeah, I'm Knuckles the Echidna!One of the very last surviving members of my race. That's why it's my duty to protect the Master Emerald at all costs!"Knuckles jabbed his thumb to himself, proudly. Dusk continued talking,"My dad has researched a lot about you!I heard that you and your people are the only ones who can wield the Master Emerald's power right?!" "Yep!"Knuckles said with a prideful grin. "But the Zeti ended up stealing the Master Emerald before we could go back to Angel Island though..."Knuckles said with a concerned and embarassed look on his face while scratching the back of his head. "Oh, Im sorry..."Dusk said to him apologetically, looking own in sorrow for Knuckles. "We'll get it back, Knuckles!And Sonic's memories back too!"The pink girl said with her fists raised. "We also need to get back these Chaos Emeralds from the Deadly Six before they can do something else with them!"Knuckles said urgently. "They are using them to power their machines! It'll be about time before they use the Master Emerald and the Chaos Emeralds to become all-powerful and take over the world again!"Tails said as he moved away from me and switched to a serious expression.

"We'll also use the Chaos Emeralds to get Sonic's memories again!" The pink girl added. "Then we gotta do this for the world and Sonic!" Tails added and turned to me. "Sonic!We need you join along!Hop on!" I stared at him without hesitation. "Wait!I'm coming too!"Bliss said with determned brown eyes. "I wanna help!" "Ma'am. "Tails said to her."Its too dangerous out there, we can handle this." "No!I wanna help too! I am not going to let these clowns get away with this!And I wanna help Sonic too!"Bliss said forcefully. Dusk hugged Bliss tight at the legs."Ill go too, Bliss. I cant have you get hurt like and Zeke are the only friends to me since I was young. So please, take me with you!" Zeke also sighed and stepped up with me. "Ill go too, I wanna know more about these Emeralds and stop the Deadly Six as my job as a police-officer-in-training." "But first."Tails said as he flew up and grabbed the purple Chaos Emerald and held it to me. "Take it, will help you get a little of your memories back." Staring back at Tails,I instantly took the glowing purple gem from his hands."Arrrrggghh...!"I was suddenly blinded by purple light.

_My head was suddenly filled with images of myself moving at dangerously high speeds, doing loop-de-loops, bbouncing on starred trampolines, curling myself up while hurling at objects with critters popping out of them, and propelling myself through the air as I raced across a green-hilled area. Then, a man in the shape of an egg, hovered to in his flying vehicle me and said to me,"You- You horrid little hedgehog!"Those were my prized mechs that I built and had to use animals to power these things!" "Sorry,Doctor!But your evil scheme ends now!" I heard myself say. "YOU!WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE ANYWAY?!"He screamed at me, his face as red as his military-styled coat. "Me?"I cocked an eye ridge and thumbed at myself. "I'm Sonic!Sonic the Hedgehog!" I happily and proudly announced. "Well, Sonic The Hedgehog. Your heroic adventures are going to come to an end!And you'll have me,Dr. Robotnik to thank for it!"He proudly responded back as he lunged towards me with a wrecking ball attached to his hovering vehicle. "HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" and felt myself moving at high speeds again. What was making me move so fast?_

"SONIC!"Tails voice called out to me as I recovered from another blinding purple light. "U...g...hhhh...hhh..."I stumbled back and forth and dropped the Emerald while Tails and the girl tried to keep my balance by holding onto each of my arms. "Are you alright ... Sonic?"Tails said carefully to me. I shook my head to shake away the headache I had and nodded."Yeah, I'm fine." "Did you remember something? "Knuckles asked me. "Yeah, I remembered I was...somehow miving so fast, AND I mean SUPER FAST! Everything around me was a blur as I freed those critters from..."I paused to remember the name of the captor. "Dr. Robotnik. But he was shaped like an egg though, heh!"I snickered while rubbing my nose. "That was Dr. Eggman you must have seen!"Tails said with his face brightened up. "Hah!You called him a talking egg back when Chaos was wreaking havoc with him!" "I did, didn't I?"I grinned back at him and we both laughed at that together. While we were laughing, I saw Knuckles and the girl smile at us like they already knew we were always chummy with each other. "Hm?Why are you smiling like that?"I asked them after Tails and I stopped laughing. "Well, y'know."The girl replied."You were really close to each other when I first met you guys and Knuckles." "Oh."I looked back at Tails and he smiled at me and hugged me again."Huh?" Tails stayed there for a couple of seconds and then broke away. But the girl started whining,"Awwww!Why can't I give Sonic a hug too?!He's my BOYFRIEND!" Bliss,Zeke, and Dusk stared at us with their mouths opened."HE'S YOUR WHAT?!" "My boyfriend."The girl said firmly. "I am Amy Rose the Hedgehog, Sonic's official girlfriend!"She pointed to herself and she suddenly glomped me.

"Awwwww...Sonic!I missed you so much!"And she quickly broke away from the hug."But seriously, you gotta bring me to a date after this!" She rapidly told me with a deadpan face. "Wait, Sonic?You have a boyfriend?!"Bliss asked me with her mouth still open. I stared at her wide-eyed and was about to say something. "U...mmmm..."But Bliss grabbed my hands and jumped up and down."That's terrific!You and Amy are made to be together!" Bliss then ran giddily to Amy, holding her hands also,"I hope you and your boyfriend are going to be together in the future!When both of you have a wedding coming up, call me!" "Besides I forgot to introduce myself and my besties! I am Bliss Inn the Human!"She pointed to Dusk, then Zeke. "That's Dusk Locke and that's Zeke Gearsome!" "Oh, hi Bliss, Zeke, and Dusk. I'm Miles Prower, but you can call me Tails." "And Im Knuckles the Echidna, current and ONLY guardian of the Master Emerald!"Knuckles announced. Bliss giggled."We only asked for your name, Knuckles, not your heritage." "Oh well..."Knuckles just shrugged it off. I also realized something. "Wait, what about your parents?Aren they worried about you?" I asked the three. "They can wait, but first we gotta help save the world!"Bliss said triumphantly. "Alright!Let's do this!"I said with a heroic pose with my arms in'firepower'. "Heh-heh!Thats the Sonic we know!"Tails said, laughing while we all got on his plane. "Sonic's always been like this?"Zeke asked curiously. "Yeah, ya got a problem with that?!"Knuckles asked him. "No!I-I'm just curious THAT'S ALL!"Zeke puffed up, turned his face away, and crossed his arms. We all laughed aloud at Knuckles and Zeke's interaction.

Meanwhile, in a base somewhere on Earth. Zavok was in a dark room, waiting for for one of his teammates to respond. As he watched his screen, one of his teammates'blinking spots dropped off the map. "Zazz,NO!"Zavok slammed his fists on the keyboard in front of him. "How dare they?!"He growled. Zavok raised his head up and waited for Zazz to respond back. "Zazz, are you there?!Answer me!" He yelled worriedly. "I'm here, baws!"Zazz said. "Zazz!Who did this to you?!"Zavok questioned him. "It's that stinkin' hedgehog and his friends again! But, thanks to you, his memories' all messed up! Hyah!" Zavok grinned sinisterly and said, "Oh, really...?Zazz do you still have the Chaos Emerald?" "Uhhhh...Nope!I must have forgotten to take it while I flew off!" "*sigh*Very well then, we'll get it back when the time is right."Zavok said, putting a hand to his head, groaning in disappointment. "But first, let us see how our teammates are doing."Zavok said as the screen zoomed in on the yellow pinpoint on his digital radar map...


	6. Chapter 5:You Can't Remember Pt2

**Chapter 5:You Can't Remember Anything About Us?Part 2**

We were all still riding on Tails' plane, Bliss, Dusk, Zeke, and I were riding in the backseat. Knuckles, Amy, and Tails of course, were riding in the front. The sky above us was still littered with these dark storm-clouds filled with differently colored lightning, only it was mostly yellow. Tails was still trying to find the signal to the next Chaos Emerald and Zeti. Knuckles also tried to help by using his natural senses to get a click on any Chaos Emerald nearby, must be what his ancestors specialized in since they were naturally attuned to Chaos energy, heh. Amy was still talking to the girls about boyfriends and love advice, Bliss and Dusk were awfully interested. "So, Bliss?Do you have a boyfriend?" Amy asked. "Nope. But I am excited to have one!"Bliss happily replied. Amy then turned to Dusk,"What about you?" "Me?I...I don't know if I want one..."Dusk said shyly with a hint of fear in her voice. "Why not? Don't you want someone to fall in love with you?!"Amy asked surprised. "Well...I..."Dusk fiddled with her wheelchair, tied to the side of the plane."I don't know if he will accept me the way I am."She responded quietly. "Oh?And why not?"Amy asked pitifully. "Well, I have red-and-black hair, red eyes, wings, and I can't walk at all.I see no one like me."Dusk said with her head down despairingly."So I am not sure if I will ever find true love..." Bliss and Amy looked at each other for a minute and then Bliss reassured her with her hand on Dusk's hand."You'll find your true love, you'll see!"Bliss said cheerfully."You aren't alone in this." Dusk looked up with renewed hope in her eyes,"Really?You mean it?" "Yeah Dusk, that's what friends are here for after all!"Bliss responded happily. "Oh thank you so much..."Dusk hugged Bliss and Amy afterwards. Zeke and I were still quiet during our ride on Tails' plane. Tails and Knuckles were still looking for the nearby Zeti and Chaos Emerald. And as it turns out, we were getting closer to them. "Alright!Here we land in Mystic Ruins!"Tails landed the plane down gently on the ground. We all hopped off and Zeke untied the wheelchair off Tails' plane so Dusk can sit in it. Bliss and Amy were still together, chatting. Tails and Knuckles were still trying find our way through the ruins. Meanwhile, I was still contemplating about my lost memories. _Mystic Ruins?I think I have been here before...But when?And why? Well, looks like we will have to find out the reasons I did. _"HEY GUYS!" A loud, scratchy voice rang through. "Vector!Espio!Charmy!"Tails cried. "Ooh, look!More people to befriend!"Bliss said giddily and ran up to those three guys running up to us. "Oh why bother..."Zeke rolled his eyes with Dusk still by his side. I stared at the three strangers in front of us. The one with the loud voice was a green crocodile with amber eyes and orange scales, wearing black headphones, a gold chain around his neck, and black boots with a gold buckle. The guy to his right was a magenta chameleon with amber eyes, a yellow horn on his face, a peach belly, wearing bandages and black bracelets with studs, and wore purple-black-cuffed ninja shoes. And lastly, the bee next to them had his wings fluttering in the air, he had amber eyes, black and yellow striped antennas, wore orange headphone-goggles, an orange zip-up T-shirt, and orange shoes. He also had a big stinger behind him that was sharp enough to pierce through people.

"WE FOUND THE WAY TO THAT ZETI AND THE YELLOW CHAOS EMERALD!"The large crocodile excitedly yelled at us. "Yeah, Vector, we know, we know the way too."Knuckles replied folding his arms in a serious manner. "It's somewhere here in the Mystic Ruins, I can feel it. This is the place where Angel Island links to and one of the places of my ancestry." "So what are we waiting for! Let's go beat the crud out of that crook and snatch that Chaos Emerald!" Vector yelled with his fists in the air. "Not yet, Vector."The chameleon held a hand out to him to stop him. "This enemy of ours is stronger than I imagined. We must proceed carefully if we are to succeed in our quest." "Then we knock the crud out of him!"The bee said with his wings still hovering and fist pumped up. I took a step forward and looked at the three of them, inspecting them from all sides. _So Tails, Knuckles, and Amy know them too huh? This ain't bad as I thought. I wonder if they know me as well. _"Hey, Sonic!You awake?!"The big guy yelled and waved his hand in front of my face. "W-whooaaa!"I jumped back startled at his shout and looked back at the three of them in surprise. "Hey... How did you know my name or was it my name?"I asked the crocodile. The three of them did the same ol' surprised looks on their faces like Tails, Knuckles, and Amy did the first time I met them with my memories blank. The three of them stayed silent for a while and looked at each other at what I said to them. Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Bliss, Dusk, Zeke, and I stayed silent as well, waiting nervously for their next response. "Uhhhhhhh..."Tails broke the silence and nervously lifted up a finger."It's a long story...so uh..." "Sonic's lost his memories?!"The bee flew around in circles, buzzing all over the place. "Oh no! What are we gonna do?! He even forgot about us, Team Chaotix! Vector, Espio, and me!HE CAN'T REMEMBER!" The big green crocodile clamped his gloved hand in the bee's face, muffling him. "PUT A SOCK IN IT WILL YA CHARMY?!" "MMMMMMMMMPPPPPPPPHHHHHHHHHFFFFFFF!"Charmy, as the crocodile said his name still screamed muffedly. Espio still stoic, looked at his squabbling friends for a while before turning his attention towards me. "I am afraid that our enemies have left you with a shattered mind, Sonic."He then walked up to me until he was only a few inches away from me. He pointed his right index finger to my chest. "However, I sense that your heart and soul are completely intact."Espio quietly said. "I slowly moved away from him, still feeling the pressure on my chest linger as I wondered to myself. _So, that must mean that my personality isn't gone after all!It's only my memory...I just gotta put the pieces back together. _Before I could thank Team Chaotix, Zeke's blue eyes suddenly flashed and screamed,"WE'VE GOT COMPANY!" He then grabbed Bliss and Dusk in his huge robotic arms and leaped out of the way as missiles flew out of nowhere and hit the same spot where Zeke, Bliss, and Dusk were. The smoke, dirt, and dust whirled all around us and I gritted my teeth, squeezed my eyes shut, and put by arm in front of me as I tried to withstand the force that was thrown against us.

"OH-HO-HO-HO!"A familiar voice rang out of the haze. _That voice..._ I slowly opened one eye after another and squinted at that shadow outline hovering above us. There was an egg-shaped mad scientist, a red orb-shaped robot, a yellow cube-shaped robot, and dozens of robots that looked like wasps, ladybugs, large bulky soldiers, and son on surrounding us. "I told you I'd be back AND HERE I AM!" He threw his arms up and laughed another evil laugh."OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" "Dr. Eggman!"Team Chaotix, Tails, and Knuckles yelled simultaneously. "Haha, yes! That's me! The one and only world-conquering mad genius!"OHOHOHOHOHOHO!" But Bliss, Dusk, and Zeke were still staring at him in wonder. "So, he is Sonic's arch-nemesis!"Bliss broke out of her state and jabbed a finger at Eggman. "Why, yes and who are you?! N-never mind, I will get rid of you all the same!"Eggman said before signaling his soldiers to attack. "I'd would love to stay here and chit chat with you guys but we got business to take care of!"He and his two assistants flew away in that Eggmobile as the hordes of robotic soldiers surrounded us. But I wasn't gonna let those Eggheads get away with this! Without thinking and hesitating, I sprinted to their hovering vehicle as fast as I could and jumped at them at the last possible second before it could accelerate a lot faster.

I managed to grab on the bottom of the vehicle which had a red spear attached. That was suddenly when I was experiencing high speed like in my past memory. I clung onto the red spear as tight as I could. I then struggled to grab on the rim of that mobile they were riding on. The cube robot noticed me trying to climb up the round sides of this vehicle. "Um...boss"The cube-shaped guy nervously gulped and pointed at me. "What now Cubot?!Im driving!"That moustached man yelled back over the super speeds we were all traveling at. "But sir!Sonic-"The orb robot said before getting interrupted by the evil genius himself. "Orbot!Sonic's not running by us right now!" "BUT BOSS!SONIC IS RIDING ON OUR EGGMOBILE!"The orb robot screamed his lungs out at him. "Heh?!"Eggman than turned his attention behind him. I took the chance and successfully reached the rim and pulled myself up, startling them. "S-Sonic?!"The evil Henry's spectacles eyes widened in surprise. "What are you doing here?!" "To stop you from getting that Chaos Emerald!And why are you hurting them?!" I yelled over the super speed of the vehicle we were all on. "What are you talking about?!You and your friends are my enemies! And you know that I am your biggest archnemesis! And why aren't you running?You are fast enough on your own to catch up to me!Why cling to my Eggmobile?!"Eggman yelled back. My eyes widened at what he said but I kept my focus and tried to scramble their controls by pressing random button and moving the steering wheel around.

"GET OFF!"Eggman roared at me. I kept my body and hands on the controls, trying to scramble them while he and his two assistants kept trying to shove me aside. I tried my best withstand the pain landed on me, but unfortunately, I experienced another flashback. _What?! No! Not at this time! What is it now?! _I clutched my head in pain after releasing my hands off the controls, leaving myself vulnerable to getting pushed off the speedy vehicle. I felt a large fist connecting with my left torso and I fell off their Eggmobile. I skidded across the grass as I hit the ground. I was still writhing in pain with my eyes closed as more hallucinations filled my mind. _I saw Dr. Eggman again. He was placing these innocent critters into his robots like they were power-ups. He was also pulling on his own large moustache while laughing maniacally without his assistants. "OHOHOHOHO!"I will conquer Earth in no time!" I heard a voice call out,"Not so fast!"It was me! "You meddling blue rat!I will get rid of you once and for all!" "Heh, bring it on!" I was then moving at high speed again! _ The flashback ended.

I slowly sat up, my eyes were still closed and I was still holding my head. My head was still pounding from those visions I saw. I slowly opened my eyes uneasily as my vision stopped blurring and I stood up. I was still thinking about what those guys that I caught up to and their relationship with me. But I suddenly remembered about my friends back there! "Guys?! Tails? Knuckles?Amy?Bliss?Zeke?Dusk?"I called out in worry. I was all alone. I tried to look back where I just left them and I facepalmed myself for leaving them there with Eggman's robots! "Oh man!I gotta go back and help them!"I yelled at myself and I ran to that direction as fast as I could. Dang! I forgot to wear my gloves and shoes back at the Inn house! Now I gotta suffer with cuts and bruises on my hands and feet. _I really hope they are safe! This is all my fault they got into this mess! _

A large purple cat and his froggy friend were walking by after they finished fishing. "Well, we caught a lot of fish, huh Froggy?"The cat asked cheerfully as he slowly moved in his brown sandals, carrying a bucket of fish with him. Froggy croaked in agreement. A blue hedgehog sped by them and the both of them were wondering where he was heading. "Tails!Bliss!Amy!" The hedgehog called out desperately as he ran, not noticing the cat and frog. The cat and Froggy stiffened at the mention of "Amy" and they went into panic mode. "AMY?!"The cat cried out in worry. "Come on, Froggy! Let's follow him!" The cat commanded and they sped off in the hedgehog's direction.


	7. Chapter 6:Still In The Mystic Ruins

**Chapter 6:Still In The Mystic Ruins**

**Sorry for the long wait everyone! Had to write up drafts first!**

**Current Team Roster:Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Vector, Espio, Charmy, Bliss, Zeke, Dusk, Big and Froggy.(11 people)**

My mind was still reeling as I kept running through the ruins to look for my friends. Dang! I was so keen into stopping those three Eggheads that I forgot about my friends! How can I be so selfish? It was already 15 minutes and I didn't see any sight of them! 'Tails?!" "Knuckles?!" "Amy?!" *sighs* It was useless anyways, I must've been far away from them after riding Eggman's speedy Eggmobile . But I still wasn't going to give up, even if it it means running every inch of this large ruins! I kept running without looking back and ignored the pain of my shoeless feet pounding against the gravel and cracks as I sped across the ground. "Sonic!" That familiar voice called out to me. I looked in the distance and saw my friends. Knuckles and Zeke were carrying Tails, who was heavily bruised and scraped. Amy still had her hammer out with an angry expression. Bliss had dirt around her fair-skinned face and pink sundress. Dusk was still in her wheelchair with a scared expression in her ruby red eyes. Team Chaotix were also injured as well but calmer than the others. Before I can yell in relief at them being safe, a huge friendly voice and croak rang out behind me. "AMY!" "Ribbit!" I quickly turned back and saw a giant purple cat wearing a brown leather belt and sandals and a green frog on his left shoulder. The big cat was also carrying a large fishing pole in his right hand. They were both running past me and towards Amy, ignoring the fact Amy still had her hammer in her hands. She immediately dropped her hammer from her hands as the large cat hugged her tightly in a bear hug. "Big! Froggy!"She exclaimed happily.

"Amy!What happened ?! Is everyone okay?!"The large fella I now knew was Big asked her worriedly. "Don't worry, you guys!We're fine!"Amy said with a smile on her face. As I jogged towards them, Big and Froggy stared at Bliss,Dusk, and Zeke with their curious yellow eyes. "Who are they, Amy?"Big asked. "Oh?"Amy gestured to Bliss first. "This is Bliss." Bliss smiled and waved at Big and Froggy. "Nice to meet ya!""This is Zeke."Zeke just held up his hand to say hi. "Yeah, hi."He grumbled. "And this is Dusk!"Dusk was hiding behind Zeke and waved shyly. "Um, hello?" After Amy finished introducing them, Big and Froggy introduced themselves. "Hi!I'm Big The Cat and this is my best friend Froggy!" "Ribbit!"They responded cheerfully to Bliss, Dusk, and Zeke. Meanwhile, Tails tried to stand up from Knuckles' and Zeke's grasp. My instincts quickly told me to stop him from hurting himself. "Hey, don't push yourself hard there, pal."I told him with a worried tone to my voice. "You've had enough." Tails looked up at me with determined blue eyes. "No, Sonic!We all had been through enough! Eggman and the Deadly Six are still out there trying to take over the world! And...because of me..."

Tears welled up in his sky-blue eyes."It's my fault that you don't remember anything!"We all stared at Tails in sorrow, even tough guys like Knuckles and Zeke were in on it too. The emotions flooded through me as I continued to watch him cry again, it felt like I have experienced that sad feeling before, but when? I stepped in with Bliss, Amy, and Dusk and gave him a big hug to comfort him. I felt Tails shift beside me. "Tails..."Dusk said to him in a soothing voice. "It's not your fault. You tried your best to help everyone around you. Bliss joined in."We all know you didn't mean for all of this to happen, right Tails?" Amy added. "C'mon, Tails they're right, you can't blame the whole thing on yourself, we're a team remember?" "Tails?"I whispered softly in his ear. "...Yeah?"He answered. "At least you found me alive right?" I felt Tails nod his furry head beside me. "Mm?" "I promise, we'll fix this, and hopefully get back together again, as we once were... somewhere in our memories." We all let go of Tails and he stopped crying. He looked up, his sky-blue eyes now filled with hope and determination. "Right!"

A really strong lightning bolt flashed and a loud thunder followed suit. "Aah!"Tails jumped in fear and hugged me tight. I hugged him back protectively as I glared back at the storm clouds. "We ain't got time!Let's move!"Vector yelled. "Alright!Let's do this team!"I yelled, pumping my fist into the air. "Right!"Everyone yelled. We all ran forward towards our destination, but we had more company too. There also were other people in the ruins, running for their lives as the Zeti's robots attacked their homes and the people themselves as well! "HELP US!" "WE'RE TRAPPED!" "OH NO!" I couldn't stand the image of those innocent people getting hurt and I ran to save them first regardless of my goal to stop the Zeti and get my memories back. "Hu-wah!"I dodged the robots' attacks and I leg-sweeped them as soon as I got under them like back at the school. I kept running around picking up random civilians to safety until Tails joined in. Tails was flying around by spinning his twin tails like a helicopter and he picked up random civilians to safety while we were all taking care of the village hijackers. Knuckles, as always, was using his spiked fists to smash the robots until they were burning scrap metal. He was careful to not punch them into the civilians though, really careful of him, no kidding. Amy got out her hammer again and spun it like a tornado that she sent metal pieces flying around the village, good thing we evacuated the civilians just in time. Vector was using his sharp and strong jaws to crunch the robots into scrap metal, with much ferocity and power as Knuckles did. Espio was turning invisible and karate-chopping robots along the way while throwing stars and small spears to pierce their armor. Charmy was teleporting the civilians to safety via flowers. Big and Froggy were using Big's fishing pole to grapple and slam our enemies to the ground.

Bliss, Dusk, and Zeke were also helping us as well. Bliss was running around like I was, dodging, and sliding under enemies to grab pieces of robot parts to slam enemies like Amy was doing. Zeke was blocking the enemies from reaching the citizens and was punching the robots away while restraining them with techno-handcuffs. Dusk was helping Tails and Charmy evacuate the civilians by making blue energy forcefields around them and us as more gunfire and explosions came in. When were done, the critters that were imprisoned inside the machines emerged. They thanked us in return and they returned to their habitats. I hope that Eggman and the Zeti dont catch them again though. We then focused our attention to the villagers. "Are all of you guys, alright?"I asked them. The villagers were all in a hubbub of joy and gratitude."Thank you!" "I owe you much!" "Nice to meet you!" and other welcoming words. But our smiles faded as soon as several villagers told us that a family got kidnapped. But which family was kidnapped?! "Where are they now?"I asked them. A man pointed behind us. "Right there!" We finally saw Zomom's giant storm cloud resembling his face. But there was an orange speck in his mouth though. "What is that orange thing?"I asked as Tails pulled out his techno-binoculars and looked through them. He looked horrified after staring for a few seconds. "It's Cream, Cheese, and their mother!" Big, Amy, and Froggy were the most stunned out of all of us as soon as those names went out of Tails' mouth. "Oh no!"Big cried in horror. "Cream!Cheese!Vanilla!"Amy joined in. "You gotta hurry and save your friends!"One of the villagers cheered. "No time to waste!"Another villager shouted. "Zomom will eat them for dessert!"Another villager cried out.

"But what about you?"I asked them worriedly, I certainly didn't want the village to get attacked again. "We can handle ourselves!Now go!" the village chieftain said to us. Zeke walked the village chieftain. "I will protect the village along with them!" Dusk ran up to them."Me too!" Bliss joined in."Me three!" Espio appeared and he says, "We will also protect the village to prevent any more harm coming here." Vector and Charmy looked confused. "What do you mean "we"?!"Vector asked, annoyed. "It means that us, Team Chaotix, are going to help preserve what's left of the village." "WHAT?!"Vector yelled. "We are going on guard duty NOW?!" "Awww!"Charmy whined. "Hey! I'm SUPPOSED to be the boss of Team Chaotix here!"Vector yelled at Espio. "Vector."Espio said sternly."The villagers need our help and the Tornado is not strong enough to hold all of us." Vector laid his head down in disappointment."Ohhhh...fine!" Amy stared at the rest of us and said determinedly,"Okay!Sonic,Tails,Big,Froggy!You guys come with me!We are going to save Cream,Cheese, and Vanilla!" "Hey!What about me?!"Knuckles huffed in annoyance at his name not being mentioned. Tails looked at Knuckles and scratched his head. "Sorry, Knuckles, looks like you're going to be on guard duty with the rest of the other team. Besides, Mystic Ruins is part of your echidna history, isn't it?" "Fine..."Knuckles huffed like Vector and joined the village. "Don't worry, Knuckles!"I called out to him."You'll have more fun soon!" "Hooray..."Knuckles said dryly with him pumping his fist up sarcastically as he walked away from us.

"Hey, Tails. You still have the Tornado with you?"I asked him. "Yep!"Tails nodded and pulled out his remote to bring the plane to us. It took seconds for the plane to fly itself towards us and land right next to us. "Great!"I gave Tails a thumbs-up. Tails hopped on the pilot's seat, obviously. Amy and Big sat in the back. Froggy rode on Big's shoulder as always and I sat right next to Tails in the front. As Tails readied his engines, he said to us,"Alright! Hang on tight guys!"And...the Tornado lifted off, but was slower than usual since there was more weight on it than before. I didn't want to offend Big, so I kept the complaint to myself. But anyways, we stared ahead without looking back as we flew towards Zomom's face...


End file.
